Hamsa Hand (Ladybug Marinette x Reader)
by Mvniain
Summary: You're a normal guy who studies at Françoise Dupont High School. You're a big Ladybug fan, but one day you accidentally run into Marinette Dupaing-Cheng. What will happen? (Ladybug/Marinette x Male Reader) (One Shot)


I'm a big fan of Ladybug, I'm always watching his news on TV, there's something that attracts me a lot to her and it's her gaze. When I see her eyes my mind becomes clouded, every time they focus on her face, I fall madly in love with her.

Today is a normal day, I'm a student at Françoise Dupont High School in Paris. Today the classes were shorter than usual, because the director, Mr. Damocles have a trip to make and to prepare his things in advance he let us leave early, something quite curious, but beneficial for the students.

I'm heading out of school, but I foolishly bumped into someone.

\- Are you all right? - I ask without realizing who I'm talking to.

-I'm fine - i listen a little laugh. Now that I see better, she is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a younger child than I am.

I'm so sorry, it was clouded in my thoughts - I smile silly.

Seeing her eyes reminds me of someone, she has the same look as Ladybug, but It would be impossible for her to be the ladybug. Marinette has the reputation of being very clumsy and a little nervous; very opposed to Ladybug who is strong and determined.

\- By the way, my name is (Y/N), nice to meet you in person Marinette.

\- The same to you (Y/N).

I take out of my pocket a neck amulet that I had stored, hand braided by artisans, and which contains a figure of a hand of Hams. I was attracted and decided that it was a good idea to give it to her.

But before I could suddenly give it to her, Chloe Bourgeois came along with Sabrina to annoy us.

Oh, how sweet, if they're meant for each other... of course, the lossers get along very well - she laughs sarcastically

We murmured quietly, it's amazing that this woman is so annoying.

Chloe bump into me and makes me throw the amulet away, as expected it breaks into pieces.

After picking up the amulet, I leave the place, I can't stop thinking about Chloé, she is known throughout the school as a vain and arrogant girl, just thinking about her boils my blood.

I was so distracted that I did not notice that an Akuma was heading my way., I tried by all means to try to get out of it, but it was impossible.

Everything goes black.

* * *

I return to consciousness. I'm kneeling and physically above the rooftop of a building, I don't know how I got here.

In front of me, I see Ladybug, she's incredibly beautiful in person.

\- I think this is yours - Ladybug tells me when he hands me the amulet with Hamsa's hand that it is now in perfect condition.

\- Thank you - I receive the amulet with total affection.

Ladybug helps me up. We are face to face, my heart beats quickly and my breath becomes slow, my hands sweat a lot, I can't stop looking into her eyes, slowly my look goes to her lips.

Without thinking twice, I kissed her passionately.

It seemed like an eternity, but it was only a few seconds.

Without telling me, Ladybug left. I noticed a slight smile on his face and his blushing cheeks.

I'm going home now.

* * *

At night, I lie in my bed and turn on the TV.

The news is about how Ladybug and Cat Noir saved Paris from a new villain, of course, the villain was me.

I had a suit with my favorite color and a mask with eyes similar to the Hamsa symbol, I have seen on Alya's blog that akumas catch some valuable items for the wearer and turn them into villains.

I think I'll sleep, I need it.

* * *

The day went by normally at school, I am removing my things from the locker to go home.

I didn't notice, but Marinette's next to me.

I can feel her with a slight flush on her cheeks.

\- Hello (Y/N) - Marinette says shyly to me.

\- Hi, Marinette, how are you?

\- All right... Hey, don't you want to go for ice cream with me?

\- I thought you liked Adrien - I answer without hesitation.

\- No... no... don't get me wrong - she says nervously - I'm asking you out... as a friend.

\- Of course I'd go with you Marinette - I smile at her.

After school, Marinette took me to André's ice cream shop. The people say their ice cream form new couples. I don't want to be misunderstood, but I doubt if he invited me here to conquer me.

Marinette orders a pistachio ice cream, while I order one of my favorite flavors.

The place is beautiful, the sun is setting and you can see the beautiful sunset. Neither one of us speaks, silence is our only communication.

\- Marinette... I start the conversation a little anxious.

\- What's going on? she asks as she continues to eat her ice cream.

\- You know, yesterday I wanted to give you something, I couldn't do it because, you know, Chloe interrupted us - i took the amulet out with my empty hand.

I place the amulet on her neck with total dedication, it looks fantastic on her.

\- Thank you very much (Y/N), but I must ask you, why you give it to me?.

I breathe before I speak.

This amulet has brought me a lot of luck since I was a child, I don't know you well enough, but I want to give it to you, I know you dream of being a fashion designer and I have the faith that you will achieve that dream, this is just a small support to help you achieve it.

Marinette looks at me perplexed, I think I left her speechless.

\- Marinette... I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do.

I quickly steal a kiss from her. I felt the same sensation when I kissed her as I did with Ladybug, but unlike her, Marinette responded to the kiss by gently passing one of her hands over my cheek. I dare a little more and put my tongue in their mouth, our tongues meet and play with each other.

Unfortunately everything has to end and we split up without any hurry.

\- (Y/N) ... You want to try something between us? - Marinette says to me unabashedly and with a soft smile.

My face is turning red.

\- I want to try, Marinette, I want to be a good match for you.

We passionately resume our kiss.


End file.
